How do you sleep at night?
by azile9
Summary: what if Gamzee's ordeal, all the blood, all the paps, was all a dream. a nightmare. Night Terrors. kicking and screaming, clawing at his flesh, and at times even a compleat halt in breathing.but who can he talk to?
1. Chapter 1

*I know, with all the account transfer shit and old fanfics I shouldn't have enough time to write anything new... Well too bad! I've been writing this shit for a few days and compleatly ignoring all other responsabilities! and yes, this is Equius X Gamzee. in that order.*

'thoughts'

"talking out loud"

*author interuptions*

Warm blood dripped down his hands and face, his masterpiece on the wall before him. Every color of the hemospectrum was present, painted on the sheets of metal. He laughed. It rang through ought the steel labs and back to his ears. "Gamzee?" 'what was that?' "GAMZEE! WAKE UP!"

the purpleblood's eyes snapped open to see Tavros' worried face before him. *they've been living together for a while* 'Just play dumb Gamzee.' He smiled. "sup bro! what are you doing all up in my room this miraculous morning?" Tavros sighed. "just wash up, and clean those scratches on your face" he raised his hand to his face and brought it back down to look at his purple stained fingers. 'Damn it all to hell' he rolled out of his recoupracoon and went to the bathroom. Gamzee took the emergency kit from under the sink and stitched up the three claw marks across his face and bandaged them before putting on his face paint over it all. He smiled at himself in the mirror. 'no one will ever know' Gamzee went down to the main room and stood shocked at the surroundings. Everyone was sitting in his hive. Staring at him. 'a stoner face is a poker face'

"sup bros! if I knew you were gonna be all up in my hive today I would have cleaned this shit! What is this anyway? Some kinda party?" "yes it's a fucking party, we're all here to celebrate you and your fucking shitty clown cult! Fuck that shit! This is a fucking intervention for your sorry ass!" "the sopor?" "your sleep disorder" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "sorry bro but I don't know what your motherfucking talking about" "thith ith thtupid, your tape ith peeling and we all thee the thitches" Gamzee turned away from the crowd and covered his face with his hands. 'Sollux you motherfucker!' "just go wash off the makeup…" he sighed before leaving. When he came back he was dabbing at his cuts with a damp cloth, trying to get stubbourn spots of white and grey out of the still slightly oozing wounds. Nepeta buried her face into the shirt of her moirail who gasped before putting his arms around her in an attempt to comfort. Terezi's ever-present smile disappeared. Tavros looked down at his feet guiltily. 'motherfucker' "did you stitch that yourself?" "yes" "does it hurt?" "a bit" do you remember the" "NO!" silence. "sorry, I don't remember" they continued to whisper back and forth. 'these motherfuckers are pissing me off' "I could cater to the Highblood's needs" all eyes were on Equius. "you've got to be fucking shitting me, how the hell are you supposed to take care of this psycho!" "we don't have many choices, with no adults or specialists on Alternia, we'd have to leave to seek treatment" "don't motherfucking talk about me like I'm not motherfucking here! It's just some motherfucking bad dreams, you're blowing this shit out of proportion!" Tavros came over and gave him a hug. "we're just worried about you" 'god damn it, now I made Tav upset' he put on a smile. "everything's gonna be chill bro! don't worry!" the bull's concerned gaze met his own. Gamzee sighed and stood up. "I'll go pack my shit…" and he walked back to his room.

'Motherfuckers and their motherfucking guilt trips, using motherfucking Tavros against me.' Gamzee paced around the room throwing clothes and facepaint into a dufflebag. Someone knocked on the door. "may I come in highblood?" 'shit' "yeah, come on in." he did as told. "should I bring a sleepingbag or do you have a guestcoon?" Equius looked appalled. "of course I have a room prepared or I would not have offered! You deserve more than a pile of rags on the floor!" Gamzee rolled his eyes. "I'm not a female, you don't need to wory about me all the time!" perhapse Gamzee doesn't talk to Equius often but he knows he is usually formal and never shows emotion. And Equius looked sad. Not just sad but my-lusus-sold-me-into-slavery-and my puppy-was ran-over-by-a-hummer-driven-by-the-man-who-raped-me-with-a-lead-pipe sad. 'aw fuck!' "uh.. what I meant was… uh… that it isn't nececary! I don't need help and I can handle myself cuz I'm a highblood and shit! But you can if you want!" Equius brightened like a grub given cotton candy. *that's a troll delicacy, you humans wouldn't know about it*

The smile quickly faded and was replaced by his usual stern face as he took Gamzee's hands in his own and bent down on one knee. All trace of purple drained from Gamzee's face. "I swear on my honor and blood to always… HIGHBLOOD!" he forgot his speech as he stood to catch the purpleblood mid-fall. Gamzee had passed out.

*rated T now but it WILL go up to M, you can count on it ^_0 hahaha!*


	2. Chapter 2

*I love this pairing, I love it sooo much! I'm a Gamzee cosplayer and R. so if you're an Equius, support this pairing, and want to chat please talk to me!*

After ensuring Gamzee's safety and health Equius picked up where the younger troll left off, carefully placing everything into the bag before putting the messenger bag style strap over his shoulder and picking up the other troll. He carried Gamzee down the stairs to the main room where a few were still chatting idly. They silenced themselves to better observe the strange situation before them. Equius began to sweat nervously when Gamzee tried to curl in tighter toward the warmth. Karkat had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Mudblood, thank you for inviting me but I believe it is time for us to take out leave" "uh, okay… Goodbye and take care."

Once Equius reached his hive he went ahead and put Gamzee in the spare recoupracoon. He went to his desk and sat down with his husktop. "Equius!" the troll shot out of his chair and ran to the other. 'dear Gog' Gamzee tossed and turned in the sopor. He clawed at his arms, crying, and screaming. Equius reached into the slime after the smaller troll, accidentally falling into the sopor in the process. Equius put his hand on Gamzee's shoulder to shake him awake but stopped, Gamzee was calm again. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Gamzee was still asleep, wasn't he? Equius tensed as the smaller troll wrapped his arms around his upper arm and cuddled against him. That's when it hit him. The presence of another troll kept him calm in sleep. Equius smiled at the other's portrayed innocence. He was truly adorable. 'I suppose I could stay for a while' Equius closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
